falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Los Federales
The Federales have taken on the role of "protectors" of the Capital District, under the shrewd leadership of Valeriano La Clara the Federales have become one of the more feared militias in Distrito Capital. Mounted on horses the Federales have made a name for themselves in their fight for control of Las Pistas and control of the cattle shipments that role into the station, once every month. History Foundation The infamous militia that would later come to be known as Los Federales had their start back in the year 2077 when a young historian named Juan Velvito was caught in a radiation filled dust storm as it swept through Ciudad Mante in the days following the Great War. Juan, however, wasn't subjected to a long and painful death from radiation sickness but rather he found that his skin flaked off, his hair fell out and he turned into yet another member of the wasteland's ghoulish population. Wandering the wastes he found himself continually scorned and thrown out by members of the human survivor population and thus became rather jaded. In his travels he also found himself having to contend with a lack of provisions, and having to put up with the harassment and bullying of the various militias and paramilitaries as they extorted him time and time again along the roadways of Distrito Capital. Finally, in the year 2230, he decided he'd had enough and began to put together his own militia to contend for the control of the Capital. Taking a bit from his old days as a historian he named his militia the Federales. Those men and women who had elected to join the militia were inducted into the organization and then handed the reins of their soon to be loyal steed (taken from a horse rancher Juan had killed) and then were given a firearm. With these few volunteers, Juan promised they would one day take over the Capital District and the key to their success was through the old railyard; Las Pistas. The lifeline of the Distrito Capital, and its primary food source. Cutting the Tracks One of the first moves made by Juan and the Federales was to attempt to cut the rail lines that connected Las Pistas with the outside world. Riding into the trainyard with a few bunches of dynamite they immediately went to work placing the blasting sticks underneath the rails. However, the various gangs and militias saw what they were attempting to do and thus brought gunfire onto the Federales, the gunfire quickly turned into heavy fire and after losing a few of their riders, Juan voted to pull his men back into the shelter of the surrounding buildings, hunkering down in an old engine house. There among the ancient locomotives, they tried three separate times to get out to the tracks and light the fuse to the dynamite, each time they failed. Eventually, the losses they incurred grew so severe that they were forced to take shelter within the old locomotives, among the wounded was Juan who in his dying breaths named Martin Estevez as the Federales newest commander. However for Martin, his new command would prove to be an uphill battle as he tried to rally his defeated troops in order to keep up the fight, however there was only so much he could do, and much to his dismay several people took their things and left the engine house under the Mexican flag or otherwise and attempted to return to their lives outside of the fighting. those who remained, Martin quickly informed them that their new style of combat would be much different, they would slowly whittle their enemies down until there was only a skeleton force and thus easy to roll over. In the Federales' immediate area there were several rival militias and paramilitaries, the closest was the Diggers, a militia known for using excavation equipment to burrow underneath their enemy's positions and blow them up with explosives from below. The Diggers had fallen victim to a number of defeats in the past from the constant fighting in the capital and thus had lost a great deal of their numbers. Martin and the Federales began their campaign against them by positioning themselves among the buildings and sniping at the Diggers as they went about their positions. Eventually, after having put a dent in their numbers the Federales began a more direct series of attacks on the Diggers. Eventually, the Diggers had been brought down to just a few remaining soldiers huddled in their rifle pits. The Federales in one final charge overran their positions and killed or chased off the last remaining Diggers. Their morale boosted from this victory the Federales turned their attention onto the remaining militias that faced them in their mission. Los Rufianes The Federales began their quest to conquer Las Pistas by attacking a group of recently arrived bandits, calling themselves Los Rufianes, they were a confederacy of different gangs of bandits, cattle rustlers and small-time Comancheros who had come to snatch the cattle shipments away from their traders and hopefully run them across the border into Texas where they could be sold for a far greater price as a superior product to the Texan's Brahmin. The Rufianes had a strong presence in Las Pistas having taken control of several buildings around the trainyard and tracks, the Rufianes were able to pounce on whatever shipments came into the station from several directions, thus allowing them to take control of the cattle the minute the train stopped. The Federales, wanting to drive the Rufianes out of Las Pistas decided to contact the transportation company that ran the train between the Cattle Country and the Distrito Capital and offered their services as security guards and consultants. The Cattle Country-Capital Railroad was elated by the offer and took them on as "Rangers" of the rail line. The Federales promptly agreed to meet the shipments about 2-3 miles outside of Las Pistas and escort them in. For several months the Federales fulfilled the role as the railroad company's mercenaries and clashed with the various bandits and highwaymen looking to get whatever the train was carrying. Eventually, after having taken heavy losses during failed raids on the cattle train the Rufianes moved on from Las Pistas, hoping to find easier pickings elsewhere. Upon the Rufianes leaving of the area, the Federales promptly terminated their contract with the railroad. The Exiled The ruthless mercenaries known as The Exiled would be the next major contender for Las Pistas the Federales would have to take on. The Exiled had been sent by their Junta commanders to go and track down a sufficient number of beeves in order to supply the Junta's troops during their next big attack into the Distrito Capital and thus Arno Stantzmann led his mercenaries and a handful of Juntanista soldiers to the railyard and made preparations to grab the next shipment of Longhorns that came in from the Cattle Country. The Federales, having observed their move into the railyard decided it was time for them to make their presence known to the new band of interlopers. Barely one week into the mercenaries arrival in Las Pistas, the Federales attacked the camp that they had set up. What followed was a brief skirmish that left several of the Exiled and Junta soldiers dead. Angered by this punitive attack, Arno and his remaining men moved out almost immediately and counter-attacked, hitting the Federales' positions in the old engine house. Again a skirmish followed, with the losses heavier on the Federales. These two skirmishes would touch off a week-long battle between the Exiled and the Federales that would eventually end with the Exiled snatching up a few Longhorns at the last second from the shipment and then returning to their Junta masters in the District Capital. However as before with the Rufianes, the Federales were able to retain a majority of the cattle for their own selling and use. Destruction By the time Valeriano de Clara had taken control of the Federales, the militia had grown to include several hundred riders alongside the families of it's members. However it was at this point that some of the more serious contenders in Las Pistas began to see the danger the Federales posed and thus turned their guns on the "protectors", although not a combined effort the various factions, from Policia Remanente to the Junta and Lew Imperiaux began to target the Federales on a more common occasion. The end result was the Federales complete destruction, Valeriano was killed by a sniper from Los Escorpiones (the special forces of the Junta) and the rest of the Federales were either killed or run off by soldiers of Les Imperiaux and the Policia Remanente. Those members of the Federales who remained in Las Pistas were forced to go underground and continue to fight their enemies in a much more guerrilla style. Category:Groups Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas